mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nervous Nelly (Animal)
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Nelly´s history. Nervous Nelly is an animal character in The Charming Dead and Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Nelly, nicknamed Nervous Nelly, is the second horse featured in The Charming Dead and the first horse featured in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. She appears in Season 2 as a horse owned by Hershel Greene. In SIF?SIF?, she ends up near the Alexandria Safe-Zone and is then owned by Jaxx Stanley. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Little is known about Nelly before or as the outbreak began, except that she was one of Hershel's horses. Hershel used her to work on his farm and help with manual labor. She worked well, but when she got spooked, she took off running, as it is stated by Hershel. Alexandria Safe-Zone In SIF?SIF?, Jaxx Stanley decides to a walk outside of the walls and finds some animal footprints that look very familiar. He notices that in the prints are the letter 'G'. After following the prints into an open field, Jaxx finds Nelly and realizes that she must've escaped the farm. To him he thinks that she ran off or the farm fell and escaped. He slowly approaches Nelly but steps on a twig and gain her attention. Jaxx calls out to Nelly and she somehow remembers Jaxx and wanders over to him. They are reunited and Jaxx remembers the first times he learned to ride Nelly. She would hoist him off her back and into Shawn Greene's arms. After several attempts, she became accustomed to Jaxx and would always seem content when he got on her back to ride. Jaxx then begins talking to Nelly as if she were actually listening and notices that her saddlebag was still attached to her. He finds one of Shawn's hat inside of it and memories of Shawn (and Annette) spur within his mind. Climbing on her back to take her back to Alexandria, walkers come from the treeline and Jaxx sets off, guiding her back to the community. Jaxx remains as Nelly's sole owner and has been one of the two people to have rode her since her arrival in the community, the other being Sam Anderson, Jaxx's fiancé. Nelly continues to sleep on the porch of the house where Jaxx lives, until a barn is built inside of the community's walls. Appearances The following lists the episodes that Nelly has appeared in: The Charming Dead Season 2 * Bloodletting * Cherokee Rose Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * Nervous Nelly * Just A Greene Away... * Buttons and Cookies (Mentioned only) * The Letter 'W' Trivia * Most of the cast and crew of The Walking Dead were able to ride this horse due to practice for their roles, as well as for entertainment. ** It is mentioned that Sarah Wayne Callies, Lauren Cohan, and Norman Reedus got to practice riding Nelly for their scenes with her. * Blade, the horse that portrayed Nelly, also portrayed Siggard Family Horse in Season 1. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Charming Dead Category:Walking Dead Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Greene Family Category:Stanley Family Category:Females Category:Horses